Prólogo
by salviohexia
Summary: Después de que Reshi le arruinara un intento por ayudarlo, Bast se molesta y trata de vengarse añadiendo unos detalles a la historia del viejo Cob. Lástima que Reshi se da cuenta a tiempo y se las arregla para evitar el problema y de paso reprender a Bast.


_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**.**_

─Supongo que ya por fin te pusiste a leer _Celum Tinture_ ─dijo Kvothe a Bast una tarde mientras acodaban las habitaciones de unos huéspedes que acababan de marcharse.

─Claro que lo hice, Reshi ─dijo Bast, algo indignado─. Tú me dijiste «Bast, tienes que leer ese libro para que yo pueda darte lecciones de verdad, como usar símbolos raros y eso» y eso hice, leí tu estúpido libro-

─No recuerdo haber utilizado esas palabras ─interrumpió Kvothe.

─Leí tu estúpido libro ─continuó Bast─, desde el prólogo hasta el capítulo veinticinco. Todo.

Bast siguió tendiendo las camas, actuando perfectamente el papel de «estudiante aplicado muy ofendido», hasta fruncía el entrecejo y los labios, perfecto. Kvothe sonrió y negó con la cabeza, terminando de fregar el piso.

─Cuando acabes con las camas, bajas para ayudarme a preparar la cena, ¿sí, estudiante modelo?

─Por supuesto, Reshi ─sonrió Bast, radiante.

Kvothe bajó la tina con agua y jabón, y el trapeador húmedo, para después sacarlos a la parte trasera de la posada y ponerlos en su lugar. Luego fue a la alacena por varias manzanas que se llevó a la cocina.

«Va para un mes que no hago tarta de manzana,» recordó el posadero, lavando y secando cada una de las preciosas y verdes frutas.

─Y bien, ¿qué vamos a dar de cenar hoy, Reshi? ─preguntó Bast, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

─Bast, en la tarde te dije que prepararas un estofado con la carne de cerdo que compré, pero ya que desapareciste durante horas, bien podrías prepararlo ahora.

─No te enojes, Reshi.

Bast se recogió las mangas de la camisa y se fue por los ingredientes que ocupaba. Para cuando Kvothe terminó de cortar las manzanas en perfectos trozos, ponerlos en el molde, cubrir el molde con harina y meter todo al horno, Bast apenas se ponía a hervir el agua.

─ ¿En verdad ese es todo tu progreso? ─preguntó Kvothe, no estaba de humor para bromas. No faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena, que era cuando más personas llegaban a la posada Roca de Guía a tomar y comer.

─Si hicieras un simple vínculo tú podrías-

─No.

─Pero-

─Te dije que no ─espetó Kvothe.

─ ¡Eh, Kote! ¿Quién se supone va a servirme cerveza? ─para suerte de Kvothe y para desgracia de Bast, llegaba el primer cliente nocturno. Bast chasqueó la lengua y se apuró a preparar la cena.

Para cuando el viejo Cob estaba ya en su tercera historia, pasaban muchos minutos de la media noche. Bast podría ser un ser fata y lo que quisieras, pero también necesitaba dormir como todos. Mientras su Reshi se quedaba en la barra, limpiando a fondo los tarros de cristal, Bast se acercó al séquito de ebrios trasnochadores.

─Ya es tarde, ¿les molesta que me lleve los platos? Tengo que lavarlos y guardarlos, después de todo ─por alguna razón pensó que eso le sería suficiente para sacar a «los pueblerinos» de la posada.

─Anda muchacho, llévate esto ─señaló Cob, interrumpiendo su historia sólo unos segundos. ─Ah sí, decía, entonces Táborlin el Grande viajó por todo el mundo para buscarse a una mujer que lo mereciera, y como no encontró ninguna humana, fue directo con Felurian, de la unión de ambos nació Kvothe.

Bast trataba de balancear los platos en las charolas, pero era algo difícil cuando lo que quería hacer era reírse de lo absurda que era la historia del viejo.

─A ver Bast, te ayudo ─el hombre que se hacía llamar Kote salió de su sitio en la barra para llevar los platos sucios a la cocina junto con Bast.

─No, no, no, eso está muy mal ─dijo Jake, haciendo énfasis con el dedo índice de su mano derecha─. Kvothe el Arcano no puede ser hijo de Táborlin el Grande y Felurian, Táborlin vivió hace añales. Y además, ¿no se supone que Kvothe pasó tres meses con Felurian? ¿Creen ustedes que Kvothe iba a acostarse con su propia madre?

Y ahí inició una discusión. El más terco era el viejo Cob.

─Saben ─Bast se detuvo a medio camino y regresó a dónde estaban los hombres discutiendo sobre su Arcano favorito─, sé de buenas fuentes que cuando Kvothe estuvo en Fata, en otra ocasión, encontró a otro ser especial que al igual que Felurian, lo instruyó muy bien en las… «Artes amatorias», pero con hombres.

Jake escupió lo que estaba bebiendo. El posadero, se quedó quieto, pero luego caminó hasta el lado de Bast; los dos se habían olvidado de dejar los platos sucios, y los seguían llevando en charolas en las manos.

─Mentira ─dijo Jake─, a Kvothe sólo le iban las mujeres. Siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres hermosas.

─No ─insistió Bast─, a Kvothe también le interesaban los hombres. Lo demostró desde que estaba en la Universidad, se dice que una vez lo encontraron con su prof… ¡AAAHH! ¡QUÉ TE PASA!

El posadero de repente había dejado caer la charola con sus platos sucios… accidentalmente claro… accidentalmente por supuesto todo eso había caído sobre Bast.

─Será mejor que _vayas a la cocina_ a limpiarte ─_sugirió_ el pelirrojo.

El joven moreno soltó un bufido y se largó en el acto, el posadero lo siguió poco después de recoger los pedazos de arcilla del suelo y disculparse con sus clientes: «Ah, no importa Kote, no importa. Sí, como decía, Kvothe sí estuvo más veces en Fata, pero era para ver a Felurian, no como estaba diciendo ese chico…»

─ ¿Qué crees que estabas a punto de decir? ─gruñó Kvothe al entrar a la cocina.

─Te lo tenías bien merecido, sólo te pedí que hicieras un simple vínculo y tú-

─Pasó hace horas ─le recordó Kvothe a Bast─, y el que debería estar molesto soy yo, no tú, tú casi arruinas la poca reputación que le queda a Kvothe.

─ ¿Y eso qué? Kvothe ya no existe, no debería importarle lo que se dice de él.

─ ¿Por qué continúas haciendo eso?

─ ¿«Eso»? Sólo quiero que regreses a ser el viejo tú, ahora eres bastante infeliz.

A Kvothe le hubiera gustado contestarle que estaba bien como estaba, que era pleno y feliz y que no extrañaba su antigua vida, sus emocionantes aventuras (las que le resultaron bien) y a sus mejores amigos… pero no pudo hacerlo.

─Subiré a mi cuarto ahora, Reshi ─le anunció Bast. Kvothe asintió y observó a su aprendiz salir de la cocina.

Kote tuvo que quedarse esperando a que Cob, Jake, Graham, Carter y el aprendiz del herrero se marcharan. No pudo evitar reír un poco cuando el aprendiz del herrero le susurró antes de irse «Yo una vez escuché que en la Universidad, Kvothe fue encontrado desnudo en el techo de uno de los edificios… estaba junto a un profesor, que también estaba desnudo, ¿qué raro, no?»

Eso lo hizo sentir peor. No debió haberse molestado con Bast, ni lo debió haber tratado así, después de todo Bast lo quería mucho y sólo trataba de ayudarlo, aunque sus métodos fueran algo inusuales.

Sin hacer la limpieza de siempre, Kvothe subió hasta la habitación de Bast, por debajo de la puerta pudo ver luz, llamó suavemente pero como el aprendiz no respondía el pelirrojo decidió entrar.

Bast estaba sentado en la cama, con la camisa abierta, revisándola, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño.

─Bast, disculpa por la manera en la que me comporté contigo…

─Ah ─Bast alzó la vista─, ah… claro Reshi, yo entiendo, es difícil ser tú.

Kvothe sonrió.

─Sabes, el más joven, el aprendiz del herrero, sabía algo de lo que pasó con Elodin en la Universidad. Supongo que con tu comentario hará que se malinterprete todo.

Bast sonrió triunfante. ─Oh, qué alegría, al menos mi mensaje le llegó a alguien.

─Sí.

─Entonces lo único que me molesta ahora es que me arruinaste esta camisa, qué asco, cómo se supone que le quite todas estas horribles manchas.

─Jum, pero si eso es de lo más fácil. _Recuerda_ que todo está en el capítulo trece.

─ ¿Capítulo trece de qué? ¡Ah! Sí, de _Celum Tinture_.

─Sí ─rió Kvothe─, es algo tan sencillo que hasta viene de ejemplo en el prólogo.

─Obvio ─sonrió Bast─, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Con un gesto de la mano, Bast le pidió a Kvothe que le pasara el ejemplar de _Celum Tinture_ que tenía en su escritorio. Bast le agradeció y abrió el libro en las primeras páginas… qué raro.

─Oye, este estúpido libro no tiene prólogo.

─Claro que no ─bufó Kvothe─, como no tiene veinticinco capítulos, sólo tiene veinte. Sabes, hasta para decir mentiras hay que estudiar un poco, _estudiante aplicado_.

Bast se sonrojó un poco. ─Me atrapaste esta vez.

─Léelo. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir.

─Sí, Reshi.

Kvothe abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bast, pero luego regresó.'

─Bast… sabes, pensándolo bien, hoy dijiste muchas mentiras.

─ ¿Qué? Aparte de lo del libro no te he mentido jamás.

─Puede que a mí no, pero sí a Cob y los demás. Les dijiste que Kvothe solía viajar seguido a Fata (eso pareció, eh) y que en uno de esos viajes se encontró con otro ser parecido a Felurian en versión masculina que le enseñó todo sobre las «artes amatorias» con hombres.

─ ¿Yo dije eso? No creo.

─Supongo que estabas hablando de ti mismo ─prosiguió Kvothe, dando unos pasos hacia él─, lo cual es mentira porque jamás me has enseñado algo, sigo igual de inexperto que siempre.

Bast tragó pesado, y se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Su Reshi al contrario, se veía joven y seductor. Bast trató de articular palabra alguna, mas abría su boca y nada salía. Reshi se le acercó más y le besó delicadamente en la frente.

─Estaré esperando tus lecciones el día que termines de leer _Celum Tinture_ ─le susurró… le ronroneó en el oído mejor dicho. Y con esto, salió de su habitación.

Bast gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama. Estúpido libro sin prólogo («¿Qué clase de libro no tiene prólogo en estos días?»), se le hacía lo más aburrido del mundo entero, pero lo empezaría a leer por dos razones: a) para pronto darle _lecciones_ a Reshi, y b) porque la que estaba sucia, era precisamente su camisa favorita.

_**.**_

* * *

_Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ojalá les haya gustado. Y de nuevo, si de milagro alguien está leyendo esto, por favor comente. Por favor. Estoy de rodillas, suplicando._


End file.
